Your Love Is My Drug:: Hidan Oneshot
by BlueSkye21
Summary: Deidara blinked "That was…" "Odd." Sasori's monotonous voice finished


Maybe I need some rehab,

Or maybe just need some sleep

I've got a sick obsession,

I'm seeing it in my dreams

"_Hey woman!" An annoyingly cocky voice yelled out._

_(h/c) eyebrows twitched and an annoyed sigh passed through your lips. You turned to face the obnoxious silver haired male._

"_Yes hida-mphh!"_

_You were silenced by slightly chapped lips as large hands grabbed your shoulders and smushed your body between a muscular chest and the forest green lockers of konoha high. You stood in shock, eyes wide and unresponsive. About two seconds passed before you relaxed, eyes fluttering shut, and began to kiss back fiercely. Mischievous hands wondered from your shoulders and slid down your arms to grab your waist._

_As the kiss was starting to heat up Hidan suddenly pulled away. Your eyes shot open, and you stared at him flustered with slightly swollen lips._

"_W-why'd you stop?" _

_He smirked lecherously and opened his mouth to speak_

"_Goooood Moorninnng!~ Konoha. This is DJ Dev with your morni—_

"_W-what?"_

"-ng sunshine. first up: Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha."

Your eyes slowly opened and you stared wearily at the celling in your room. This was the millionth dream this month and this wasn't even the worst one. Rubbing a hand down your face, you sighed and turned off your alarm clock.

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy_

_My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

* * *

You stared blankly at the whiteboard from your seat, second to last in the back near the window, as the teacher droned on about the history of Konoha. This class was soooo boring!

"It is belived that our ancestors were shinob—

"Ehrm excuse me Ebisu-sensei[1]."

Every one turned their heads to see Kurenai-sensei standing at the door.

B-bump!

Your heart sped up and your stomach flopped around as you saw who was standing behind her.

"Yes, what is it?"

She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Well you see, this one here," she jerked her head toward the boy, "Is disrupting my art class so…"

"Ah, I see. I will handle it you need not worry Miss Kurenai."

"Thank you."

She shot Hidan a disapproving frown and walked out the class room, closing the door behind her.

"[L/N]-san, please raise your hand."

You frowned at Ebisu-sensei curiously but did as you were told.

"Hidan-san you will sit behind [L/N]-san. Do not speak or act out in any other way. If you decide to ignore my rules it will result in an immediate referral for insubordination. I don't think you need another one of those, yes?" Ebisu-sensei asked tilting his head mockingly.

Ouch!

Almost everyone winced at his snide remark. If Hidan got another referral he would be expelled.

Hidan's brow twitched and he flushed angrily but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Ebisu-sensei walked behind his desk and took out a worksheet.

"Here, work on this. We only have twenty minutes of class left I'm sure you can manage." He said handing him the paper and waving his hand dismissively.

You snorted as an angry tick formed on Hidan's forehead, but covered it with a cough as he glanced at you. He muttered something under his breath and strode angrily to the seat behind you.

Ebisu-sensei continued with his class and you nodded off.

* * *

"_I know you like me [Y/N]."_

"_Shut the hell up you asshole and get off of me too."_

"_No."_

"_The hell!What do you mean no?"_

_You were here in the hallway trapped against the lockers again…._

_By Hidan_

_He had somehow caught you off guard while you were coming back from the restroom._

_Why he was in the hallway,_

_You did not know._

"_Are you fucking stupid? I said no. I'm not moving til' you admit it."_

"_We're going to get in trouble you jerk!"_

"_Do I look I give a fuck?" _

"_You should!"_

"_Why do you care so much?"_

"_B-because I….."_

"_Hmm. What was that?"_

"_I-I I L-_

"[Y/N},[Y/N], wake up!"

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up.

You looked around then relaxed when you realized that class was over and everyone had already left to go to their lockers.

_Think about it all about it all the time_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

[E/C] eyes narrowed into a glare.

That's it! You had to tell him before you went insane.

_I just can't get you off my mind_

"[Y/N] w—

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Hidan."

"He's at his locker, why?"

Your classmate sweatdropped when he realized you had already left.

…

"HEY HIDAN!"

"What the f—"

He didn't even get to finish as he was (Suprisngly)shoved against the lockers.

"What the hell [Y/N]?"

"I like you."

Wow that came out easily. You thought you would turn into a stuttering mess like Hinata.

Whatever.

You made a mental note to reward yourself later.

Hidan stared blankly at you before capturing your lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

He pulled back and smirked.

"I like you too."

"Good."

"C'mon." He said slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leading you away.

Sasori and Deidara stared blankly at the spot where [Y/N] and Hidan once stood.

Deidara blinked

"That was…"

"Odd." Sasori's monotonous voice finished

_Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug_


End file.
